


Halloween Prompt 29: “That wasn’t there before.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: Well, this is not really Halloween themed. This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 29: “That wasn’t there before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is not really Halloween themed. This was a prompt request.

They say I am lucky to have her. I never see why. Especially when I let her go.  
I can still remember how her contented smile slowly faded when I told her, "Let's break up."  
I can still remember how the shine in her eyes were blurred by tears she held back as she silently replied, "Why?"  
I can still remember how swiftly a drop of tear caressed her face when I said, "Sorry, I'm... not happy with our relationship."  
I can still remember how she bit her lip to not cry and took time before she answered, "Is that so?"  
I can still remember how she moved near me to kiss me goodbye. She hesitated, and left with only a quiet "Goodbye".  
I can still remember how much I cried a week later, for only then I realized how lucky I really was to have her. I admit I knew I was the luckiest man in the world when she agreed to our first date. I can still remember how nervous I was, and how she held my sweaty palms for a few minutes to calm me down.  
I know how lucky I was to have her. And that is why I let her go. I don't think I am worthy to be the luckiest man in the world. Why was I the luckiest man in the world? What did she see in me? I love her. I love her so. Am I enough? Is someone like me enough? Is she really fine with someone just like me? I let her go. I let my love go, because I don't think I deserve to be the luckiest man in the world. But now I am standing at her doorstep.  
I can feel my practiced casual smile quickly fading when she opens the door. I can tell that the shine in her eyes are caused by tears.  
I feel teardrops caressing my face when I say, "Sorry, I... I was an idiot. I am an idiot."  
She cries, too. I move closer to her and kiss her. She kisses back. God, I love her. "Damnit, if I'm not so handsome I'd look so ugly now."  
She laughs. I miss that sound. I kiss her again.  
"That wasn't there before." I tell her.  
"What's not there before?" She asks.  
"Confidence. Y/N, can I still be the luckiest man in the world? Will you still accept an idiot like me?" I can feel my racing heartbeat.  
She says my face is red, then she holds my hand.  
I am the luckiest man in the world, and she tells me she is the luckiest woman then.


End file.
